Dancing In The Rain
by XxXVanilla-ChanXxX
Summary: Hinata's day was going awful. She confessed to her crush, to get rejected, to getting yelled at by his psycho 'girlfriend', and now she has to walk home. Ugh. And then it starts to rain. What will our little Hyuuga do when a mysterious boy offers to walk her home? SasorixHinata HinataxSasori SasoHina HinaSaso AU!
1. You Belong With Me

**Dancing In The Rain**

Ch. 1: You Belong With Me- Taylor Swift

_...  
If only you could see  
That I'm the one who understands you,  
Been here all along,  
So, why can't you see-  
You belong with me  
__..._

_ Beep, beep! _A young girl with indigo hair slowly sat up, revealing a bed-head. She smiled. _Click_, she dismissed her annoying alarm, and rushed to get dressed. _Today,_ she thought, _will be wonderful._ Hinata Hyuuga, our heroine, has decided to make this the day to confess to Naruto Uzamaki, her long-term crush. Our white-eyed beauty had been head-over-heels for this ball of hyperactive-energy since elementary. Why? Even though his parents died when he was only a baby, he always smiled, was always so nice, always..._  
_

"Onee-chan!, wake up! I gotta' go soon! I don't wanna' be late, sleepy head!" Hanabi, Hinata's younger-by-five-years sister, yelled merrily from outside the bedroom door.

"I-I'm up, Hanabi!" Hinata softly, yet sweetly replied, almost unheard.

"Okie-Dokie! Well, hurry and get ready!"

Hinata did as commanded, quickly dressing into a long-sleeved, off-the-shoulder, lavender sweater, loosely fitting her shapely body, a white tank-top underneath, and a pair of washed-out, grey skinny-jeans. The Hyuuga stood in front of her vanity's mirror. She kept her waist-length, midnight blue hair down, while puffing her bangs a bit. She stared into her lavender-tinted eyes. _Today is the day,_ she silently said to herself, tieing her purple converse, _that I finally confess! _She finished happily, a smile gracing her face as she went into the kitchen is search of her imouto, to head off to school.

As the indigo-haired girl entered Konaha High, she was bombarded by her best girl friend, Ino Yamanaka, in a huge embrace. "Ooh! I can't wait! What do you think he'll say? I bet he'll say he loves you, and you'll go out, and then you'll get married, and after that you'll have three beautiful kids, two twin girls and an older brother, and you'll name them Kaixi, and Ying, and-" But, thankfully, Tenten came to interrupt the blonde beauty. "Hey, shut up, and let go of Hinatas before she dies of lack of oxygen!" Tenten barked, though a happy smile graced her face. "Wha...Oh! I'm sorry, Hina-babe!" Ino apologized, scratching the back of her head, giving a sheepish smile.

"O-oh no, it's perfectly fine, I-I'm a little excited, too!" Hinata, aka Hina-babe in Ino's eyes, replied, waving her hand dismissively. "So...In that case, when are ya' gonna tell him? Hmm? Hmm?!" Ino asked, quite enthusiastically. "Ino-chan, leave Hina-babe alone!" called a pink-haired girl, who chose that moment to walk up to the small group of girls. "Hey, whatcha' talking 'bout anyway?" retorted the emerald-eye, "Nothing..." Ino responded, angrily eye-ing the Sakura.

Both Hinata, and Sakura looked questionly at Ino, the Tenten didn't seem fazed at all by the blonde's strange behavior.

"Whatever." gave the pinkette, walking away.

"W-what was that for?" asked a confused Hyuuga, "Nothing," was the only source of reply Hinata got before the first bell rand, giving a five-minute warning to get to class. "Gotta go!" The three said in unison, running off in different directions, not really wanting to be late.

Hinata rushed into her homeroom, English/Langue Arts, with Hatake Kakashi. As usual, Mr. Hatake was late, and there wasn't really a need to rush, but, then again, this is _Hinata Huuga_ we're talking about.

"I-is he here yet?" said girl asked Kiba, "Nah, 'da dick's makin' us wait." The Hyuuga flushed slightly at her friends langue, though the boy with upside-down triangles on his cheeks didn't seem to notice, "I dunno _why _he always comes super late, but it's real irritating." he continued. "O-oh..."

And then suddenly, as if hearing Kiba's remark, Mr. Hatake burst through the door, "Sorry I'm late class, you know, got side-tracked on the path of life." said a man with silvery-white hair, flipped to one side, a surgin mask covering the bottom part of his face. He also had a bored expression on his face.

English went as soon as it came, and so did the rest of classes up to Lunch. _Now,_ Hinata thought to herself,_ I can finally confess to Naruto-kun!_ she finished excitedly. Our gorgeous Huuga ran to the cafeteria, and quickly got in line.

After getting her hamburger and side of fries, she scurried over to her normal table, where Shino, Kiba, Ino, Sai, Shikamaru, Choji, Neji, Rock Lee, Tenten, Sasuke, Sakura, and, and...Naruto! Hinata hesitantly sat in between Naruto and Tenten. "Go gettem' girl!" Tenten whispered to Hinata, reassuringly, causing her to blush a very light pink, and smile. "I-I will," she whispered back.

"N-Naruto-kun," Hinata asked, making Ino's eyes sparkle in anticipation, knowing what she's about to do, or rather, say. "Hmm?" said Naruto, confusion clearly written on his face, Hinata normally avoided conversation. "C-can..I...ca-can I-I, um..." the white-eyed beauty stumbled over her words, "can y-you come with m-me?" "Sure" Naruto answered, giving his award-wining smile.

The duo walked away, into the hallway. Hinata was as red as a tomato, but she didn't care. All she cared about was that she and Naruto were alone, and she was going to confess. "Hey, Hina-chan, you okay? Your really red..." "N-no! I'm fi-fine...I...just wa...wanted to tell y-you some-something..." she said, "Well, out with it, then!" Naruto replied, smiling brightly. "I-I..." "C'mon! Spit it out!" "IloveyouandIhavesinceelemantaryandIreallywanttobeyourgirlfriendandIhopeyou'dliketobemyboyfriend!" Hinata burst out. Naruto just stared at her. "Wh-what?" the indigo-haired girl asked, now quite concerned. "It's just...Look, Hinata, you're a great girl and all, but..." Hinata knew what was happening. She didn't _expect_ him to like her back, she knew he was in love with Sakura. She just needed him to know, to get it off her chest. Sure, it'd be nice if he felt the same, but it was just so unlikely. So she braced herself, hopefully he'd be nice about it...

"I'm dating Sakura, we just hooked up last night, and, heh," he scratched the back of his head sheepishly, "you have to admit that she's more my type, brave, speaks her mind, funny, dresses, well, dresses in normal teenage girl clothes. Plus, she's...Okay, don't take this the wrong way, your pretty, too, but, she's super-model pretty, you're, you're back-stage pretty, and, and...hey, are you okay?" Hinata nodded, though tears were spilling from her eyes, she smiled. Though every word he said tore her apart inside, she let him continue. The only words crossing her mind were _I'm going to change, I'm going to change for you Naruto-kun!_ Now, most girls would get angry, and who'd blame 'em? But no, Hinata was different. She was kinder, sweeter, and much more caring than the average girl. So, after letting him finish, she simply told him, "I am sorry I am not that way, not what you look for in a girl. I hope my feelings can be pushed aside, and we can stay friends, or whatever we currently are. I do not want to get in the way of your relationship with Sakura, and wish the best for the both of you. If you'd please excuse me, I must be going now," Hinata said, tears streaming from her eyes like rain from a cloud. She was very proud she didn't stutter, it made her sound more dignified.

She ran to the bathroom before Naruto could reply. Once she entered a bathroom stale, she started to sob. Sakura knew that she loved Naruto. She knew. But she still dated him. But then again, maybe she really _was_ in love. Maybe. She meant every word she said, and was quite proud she didn't stutter, but that small ego-boost was nothing compared to the down fall of her self-esteem, thanks to Naruto's hurtful words.

She must of been there for awhile, because suddenly the bell rang. The rest of the day flew by, though Tenten, Temari and Ino badgered Hinata about 'Why are your eyes red and puffy?' 'Where'd you go?' and 'I'll kill 'em, just give me the word!'. But Hinata didn't care anymore. The whole situation was quite depressing, but she didn't care. Oh, how horrifying it was when Sakura cursed her out, in front of everyone, for 'coming on to' Naruto. The bell rung, tell the students of Konaha High that the school day was over. Hinata walk outside the school gates. Today was the day Neji's karate group met up in the gym, so he wouldn't be riding with her. It wasn't until everyone had left, and she was starting to worry, that her father texted her. _Sorry sweetie, but I'm stuck at a meeting running late, you'll have to walk home._ Sigh. Why her?

Of course, as soon as Hinata took a step towards her house, it started to rain.

And I don't mean drizzle, I mean _downpour_.

Another sigh.

Hinata walked three blocks in the rain, looking at her feet the _whole_ time, until she bumped into someone. A strange someone.

As our little Hyuuga slowly looked up, that someone laughed.

When she did look up, she found red.

Well, red hair, that is.

"O-oh, I'm so sorry!" she told the boy."Nah, it's fine!" the boy said through a few laughs.

"A-ano... Wh...Why are you laughing?" the white-eyed girl asked. " 'Cause the way ya' look!" was his vague reply. _What? Do I have something on my face?_

Hinata thought as she started to wipe her face at random spots, trying to get whatever it was off her face.

"No, no, you don't have anything one your face," he seemed to read her mind, well, her body langue, " you just look... Well, kawaii!" "Huh," she retorted, dumb-founded. "Hey, what is a pretty little girl like you doing, walking in the rain?" The Hyuuga blushed at this and said, "Walking home, w-why?"

"Hmm, how 'bout I walk with you? Wouldn't want anyone to kidnap ya', you know, this _is_ the bad side of town." the red-headed boy offered.

Now, normally Hinata would have passed the offer, but today she felt like doing something irrational. Something stupid. Besides, this boy didn't know who she was, she could be whoever she wanted. So, she toke up the chance, and accepted.

While the where walking, Hinata could get a good look at him. He had red hair, chocolate eyes, and wore some strange clothes.

He had on a black, short-sleeved jacket with kitty-cat ears on the hood. Black skinny-jeans, and grey All-Star's sneakers.

"So..." he tried at a conversation, "How was your day?"

Hinata groaned, her day sucked! So, she started to explain what happened, because, hey, maybe this mystery guy could make her feel a little better.

"Damn, that sounds terrible. That sounds... terrible." the chocolate rounds for eyes of a boy said, stopping in his tracks. "Uh... Y-yeah, duh!" was Hinata's response. "I know what can make it better," gave Sasori (he told her his name while she was telling him about her day), "Wha..." but before Hinata could say any more, he pulled her into a fast-pasted dance.

They where dancing like that, having the time of their lives, for a while, until Hinata decided Father would worry if she didn't get home soon.

When the duo reached her door step, Sasori stuffed a paper in her hand. They said their fair-wells, and the Hyuuga heiress went into her house. After reaching her room, she looked at the paper the re-head gave her, and smile.

It was his number.

* * *

**A/N: Whew! That was a LOT! Anyway, I'm going to start writing the second chapter of 'The New Girl'. It's a Fem!NaruSasu. Check it out, will ya? Oh, um, Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.**

**Love ya'!~ XxXVanilla-ChanXxX**


	2. Important Notice

**Important Notice:**

**Hello, I would like to let you guys know, I have NOT given up on this story. However, I've REALLY busy lately. Of course, I'm not Kakashi-sensei, so I'm not going to say I got lost on the path of life, or something like that... I have lots of reasons retaining as to why I haven't posted a new story yet. But, I'm going to tell you, if you'd like to know!**

**1) I may be 12, but I'm an artist, and I have art that must be made. Believe it or not, I have a talent, and need to further my ability. I've started on pastels just recently, and I've been practicing on my pencil art, too. My art enters art shows, and is sold. I also have a "Starry Night" inspired piece, it's an over look Tulsa, Oklahoma's, where I live, downtown. It is currently being displayed in a school in China.**

**2) As it said above, I'm an artist. A cartoon and Anime based artist. So, naturally, my grandma wants me to make a comic. I'm working hard on a plot for my story, a graphic novel, _The Coffee_ _Girl._I can tell you what it's about and everything, if your interested, over PM.**

**3) Not only does someone want me to make a comic/graphic novel, my friend's been edging me to make an Anime, which I'm ALSO doing. It's called _Velve Rose,_ and, same as the above, if you'd like to know more about it, just PM me, or ask in the reviews. I WILL respond, as I do all my reviews and PM's._  
_**

**4) I'm not exactly RICH here, so I have to babysit if I want to buy something. So, every weekday, from 7:30 a.m. to 5:00 p.m. I babysit my little cousin, and she NEEDS to be the center of my attention, because I can't let her get hurt, or something along those lines. I don't mind to much, I love her to DEATH, but I don't get paid, I do it out of the kindness of my heart.**

**5) Because I don't get paid, I have to find other babysitting jobs, that is, if I want something. Or sell art, but it's easier to find a babysitting gig, than make a masterpiece, and wait until one buys it. Sigh,**

**6) Writer's block is a serial killer, and it's already murdered my creative little brain. UGH! I hate it, so I've been reading other fanfictions to get some idea's. **

**7) I also have to keep up with my OWN favorites fanfictions! I mean, I can't just abandon them!**

**8) On top of all that, I'm trying, TRYING, to write a book by the name of _Living In Full Color. _Again, just PM me, or ask in the review, if you'd like to know, because I'd LOVE to tell you! **

**So, yeah, I GUESS I have a busy life, huh? So sorry, and I'll try to update soon! But, I have to get 5 reviews to continue, because I'm not going to waist that precious time if only LESS than 5 people are reading! So, just say you want me to continue my story, and I will! I know, I'm being picky, but I don't need to spend my time doing something people don't even care for, instead of finishing my plots, earning money, and stuff like that. I'll also do Q&A's that can have the readers change the story a little, like, where will Sasori run into Hinata next? Actually, that's a good question! So, after you say you want me to continue, tell me where YOU think Sasori should bump into Hinata next! **

**Love ya~!, Lilly, a.k.a Vanilla-chan**


	3. Be Alone

**Dancing In The Rain**

Ch. 2: Be Alone- Paramore

...  
_You should be alone,_  
_Yeah, you should be alone,_  
_You should be alone with me,_  
_We could be alone,_  
_Yeah, we could be alone,_  
_But never get to lonely  
..._

Hinata slid down her door as she memorized the amazing digits. Well, it wasn't the _numbers_ that where astonishing, but what they _represented_. _  
_

So, who would blame little Hinata Hyuuga for be so happy?

After getting past the fact that _she, Hinata Hyuuga,_ got a _boy's number,_ and not to mention, she wasn't even _trying,_ she finished reading the little note on the piece of paper. _  
_

It read, "918-123-4444, Hope we can be friends ;)". She wanted to scream. If fact, she did. And, on cue, and overprotective cousin, and an overly annoyed sister bust through the door. Well, Neji burst, with a horror striken, and glaring, which was quite comical, holding a bat, while Hanabi kind of just, well... Just _stood _there, looking very irked.

"What's wrong Hina-sama? Is someone else in here?!" Neji screeched. Hanabi, on the other hand, rolled her eyes. "Neji, you've known Hinata for her whole life, can't you tell a happy squeal from a 'oh my fuck, I'm about to get rape' scream? I mean, GOD man! And you call yourself a protector? HA!" Hanabi retorted, noticing Neji going into overprotective cousin mode. At this, he sweat dropped. Because, now that she mentioned it, it _was_ more of a content squeal. Sigh. "All right, Hanabi, you got me..." said a very sad Neji, "I guess... I guess I'm not the great protector or wonderful cousin I thought I was!" the boy continued, with puppy dog eyes, a pout, and his fists against his chest. Of course, Hanabi re-rolled her eyes, refusing to give sympathy, while Hinata got misty eyes, smiled, and ran up to hug her cousin, and told him, "You're a w-wonderful cousin and a great pr-protector!" Of course she did, she may have been brutally rejected, told that she was, and I quote, a "Pathetic whore, who tries to steal their friends boyfriends," had to walk home, AND IN THE POURING RAIN! But, she was still Hinata. And Hinata was _everyone's_ best friend, and sympathy giver.

"Thank you, Hina-sama!" Neji yelled, boy was he over-dramatic in protective-mode, hugging her, then taking his leave.

"Lee's really rubbing off on him, ne, Hinata-Onee?" asked Hanabi, playfully joking. "Oh, you know i-it!" Answered a giggling heiress.

"So... what was that squeal for?" Hanabi wondered. "Oh... um, well, look." was the blushing Hinata's reply, was her younger sister her the piece of paper. "O-M-G, Hina-chan, you got a boy's number!" Hanabi screeched, lowly so Neji wouldn't hear, but still happily, "How?!" And with that, Hinata explained her day, from start to finish. But, Hanabi stopped hearing after she heard what Sakura did. Wasn't Sakura her friend? Wasn't Sakura madly in love with Sasuke? Hinata wasn't any of those things, so why would Sakura do that? Or say that? "She said what?" Asked Hanabi, expression blank, "Huh?" "Sakura, she said _what_?!" Screamed Hanabi, face now filled with rage. "U-um... she sa-said, 'You ugly, n-nasty bi... B. word, I ho-hope you die in h-hell, n-no wonder everyone ha-hates you, you s-slut, your just a pathetic whore you tries to steal her friends boyfriends, wha-what's wrong with you, you damn h-hoe?' U-uh, Sakura wasn't _to_ nice about it, but that's okay..." explained Hinata, "No it isn't, Hinata, she's supposed to be your friend! And that Naruto, ooh, wait 'til I get my hand on HIM!" yelled Hanabi, laughing darkly, looking insane.

"N-no! Naruto-kun may have be-been a bit... _blunt, _but there's no n-need for that!" defended Hinata. "Jeez Hinata, can't you see what they did was wrong?! You're my sister, I have to protect you from _asses_ like them!" Hanabi stated with much venom, how dare they treat her onee like that?! "Look, Hinata, I just think you should, I dunno, _defend_ yourself more, you don't _have_ to take all this bull with grace! You're allowed to beat a few bitches up, every once in a while, ya' know!" Said Hanabi, noticing her confusion.

"Hanabi," retorted Hinata quietly, after a moment of silence. "Yes?" Hanabi asked with concern, "Can you teach me to be brave, like you and Neji-nii? Teach me to wear clothes like Sakura, Ino-chan, and you?" Hinata replied, after a slight pause. A large, mischievous grin spread itself, ear-to-ear, on Hanabi's face, "Do you mean teach you to seduce Naruto into greatly regretting his decision?" Hinata, again, paused. She knew she would regret this, but, at the time, her mind was set. "Yes."

* * *

It was the next day, a truly beautiful Tuesday...

"AHHH!" A to-high-pitched-to-be-a-boy-but-to-childish-to-be-a-girl scream erupted in the ears of Hinata and Hanabi Hyuuga. The person who omitted the ear-splitting screech was, of course, Neji Hyuuga, their cousin.

Why did Neji scream? Well, Hinata was wearing a plaid mini skirt, of course.

* * *

**A/N: Okay, my first cliffy! Um, I'm not evil for making a cliffhanger, am I? If so, MWAHAHA! If not, good, I don't like being evil, it only makes me and Uchiha-kun _more _similar. I already like tomatoes and am best friends with a blonde! What more could the sadistic bastard known as The Holder Of Fate want from me?! Damn Sausy! Curse YOU! *sweat drops and clears throat* Ahem, sorry for the short-ness, but I hope it was funny. The next one will be hilarious! Lol, I just realized I said short. Why is that funny? My friend (Asher) has the best last name ever, short, and it sooo fits him 'cause he's short! I mean, like, he's not eve to my boob. Yes, I just said boob, get over it. Sometimes I call him a leprechaun b/c he has redish-brown hair, and he's so short. Ha! Well, other than that, he doesn't look like one at all, but oh well. Um... I guess I'll give a brief description, he's got tan-ish skin (tan compared to my pale ass, oh great, one more thing me and Uchiha-kun have in common!) and has long hair. Brief. My other friend/nemeses is absolutely _OBSESSED_ with us dating! Like, he goes on and on about how awsome it'd be if we were together! But, Asher's only my friend. End. Of. Story. Okay, announcement time!  
**

**I'm writing _another _story about Hinata! It's a SasuHina (Sasuke x Hinata), called _Suicidal Bunny_. Another High School AU, only Hinata has "battle scars," as she like to put it. Blah, blah, blah, when I post it, can you guys _pleeeease_ read it? I swear, it'll be totally kick ass, and not OOC at all! Please? I really want you to b/c suicide is an important subject I _really _want to discuss with my readers, b/c you might need emotional help, and I've been on the verge of it for a while now. Okay, smile, bye!**


	4. Crush

**Dancing In The Rain**

Chapter 3: Crush- David Archuleta

_..._  
_Why do I keep running from the truth?_  
_All I think about is you,_  
_You got me hypnotized, so mesmerized,_  
_And I just got to know...  
..._

"WHAT IN THE WORLD ARE YOU-?! OH GOD, YOUR FATHER'S GONNA-! AAH! OH- OH MY GOD!" Neji shouted. What on _Earth _was going through his cousin's _mind _when she put _that __on_?! He took one last look at his Hinata before screaming again.

She was wearing a plaid mini-skirt, black ripped tights underneath, a black tube-top, thankfully fully covering her stomach, that read 'Linkin Park' in white letters, and dark grey combat boots. She also had on black cut-off's reaching half way to her elbow, and a lavender stud-belt, with chains, one holding some charms, the other a wallet chain.

"O-oh my, nii-san, are you all right?!" Hinata asked, "No, no I am _not_! What the _hell _are you _wearing_?!" Neji continued to yell, much to the annoyance of Hanabi. "Shut. The. Fuck. Up. Neji." Hanabi said, "I made her a confident, happy, and a flippin' Goddess for Christ's sake, and all you care about is what she's wearing?! My God man, haven't you notice she _yelled _and only stuttered _once_?!" Hanabi continued, pointing at Hinata.

"Guys, s-stop! This's totally uncalled for! We're going to be late!" Cried Hinata, though it went completely unnoticed. "For Pete's sake- God, y-you know what? I'm out, PEACE!" Hinata called out, walking away, holding two fingers up for the peace sign, though, again, being completely ignored.

* * *

Hinata held the straps of the black and purple checkered back-pack on her back, mumbling something like, 'weirdos who talk about me like I'm not even there', while walking of to school, when she bumped into something, or rather, someone.

Someone with red hair.

The odd feeling of déjà vu flooded through Hinata as she looked up.

"We gotta stop meeting like this, or one of us is _bound _to end up with a minor concussion." Said a warm, chuckling voice said. A very _male _voice, at that.

_Huh?_ Thought Hinata, until Monday's events flooded back to her, and her face visibly brightened, "Sasori!"

"Yeah, I think I _just _might know the guy." Replied a laughing brown-eyed boy, "How 're ya', little Hina?" Sasori asked, a heavy British accent coating his voice. "I'm not l-little, I'm only four inches smaller than _you_." Giggled 'Little Hina'. "Yeah, yeah, I know, but I'm short. So, you're super-short."

"Whatever you say, Sasori. Oh! L-look at what Hanabi did!" Retorted Hinata, pointing at herself. Sasori looked at her in confusion, then took in her punk-rocker outfit. The only thing he could say was, "Do you even _know _what Linkin Park is? I mean, you look more like a Selena Gomez and Taylor Swift kinda girl..." Though, in all honesty, he just didn't want to admit his new-found friend was _smoking _in her new attire, not wanting to be labeled a pervert. Although, he liked her old look, she looked more, more _her_, a sweet, kind girl. Not a die-hard punk, I'm-going-to-beat-your-ass kinda girl.

"Duh! T-they're, like, my favorite band! Who could forget 'Burn It Down'? Of course, I-I like a _lot _of rock." Hinata defended, blowing Sasori away. He honestly did think this happy-go-lucky chic was so deep. Then again, he was always told never to judge a book by it's cover, maybe this new look _did _fit her. Huh.

"Anywho, wanna walk to school with me? Wouldn't want someone to steal ya', now would we?" Wondered Sasori. "Sure! I mean, w-we're, like, half way there, right?"

"Yup."

* * *

Once the duo got to the gate, though, all hell broke loose.

"Hey, un!" called a boy with blonde hair in a half pony-tail, bangs covering his right eye, eyes a crystal blue, and who looked creepily similar to Ino. Sasori choose to ignore, for some reason. "I said, hey, un!" the blonde said, once again, only to be forgotten.

Just as Hinata was about to say, 'Hello', the blue-eyed man pushed Sasori, shouting, "That's what you get for ignoring me, Danna, un!" Unbeknownst to the new-comer, the push caused the red-head to land on a certain Hyuuga. And in a very _intimate _position, too.

The blunette was laying underneath the chocolate eyed boy, face burning a crimson red, as Sasori had fallen on her lips, hands straddling her waist. Even _he _was blushing. God, was that awkward. But, that wasn't even the _worst _thing, no, the _worst _thing was that the two were frozen in place, wide eyed, and people were whispering about them 'going at it' on campus. Were's Neji when you need him?! Wait, maybe it was good Neji wasn't there right then...

Somehow, Sasori figured out how to move, and quickly jumped off of Hinata, face still stained a red that could rival with his fire-y hair, readying a blow to the blonde's face.

"Deidara, what the hell, man?!" Yelled Sasori as Deidara dodged the hit. "Sorry! I didn't _mean_ for you to grope the new chic, un! Honest!" He called, putting his hands up in defence.

"Fuck you! I hate you! DIEEE!" Screamed the raging red-head, lunging for the other boy, but not before Hinata caught him. "Sa-Sasori, you'll get in trouble if you get in a fight! Stop!" Said the Hyuuga in defence for Deidara, if he didn't mean it, then why get all antsy, right? She, too, was still a brilliant red from the little 'mishap'.

"GAH! Whatever, I still hate you!" Was his reply. Hinata took in the two boys appearances for the first time that day.

The boy who Sasori called 'Deidara' was wearing a steel-blue, baggy T-Shirt, a grey vest, and grey cargo pants. He also had on miss-match converse, one neon green, the other an electric purple. Hinata decided he was okay, because how bad can you be if you wear electric purple, right? Sasori was wearing a black T-Shirt that said 'bite me', a black and white striped long sleeve shirt underneath, and black cargo pants. He had a lip piercing Hinata hadn't noticed before, black snake-bites, a black and red ball cap, and circle earrings that opened his ears, you could stick a finger through them. (A/N: That's what I always think when I see those earrings, that you can stick a finger through 'em xD)

Deidara took in the new girl as well, and said, "Well, let's get to class, nice to meet ya', I'm Deidara!" sticking out his hand for her to shake.

Hinata took it, and introduced herself, "I'm H-Hinata, the girl who you forced a guy to steal her f-first kiss! Don't wo-worry though, I don't think I'd get one if it weren't f-for you." Hinata wink at the boy, as they laughed, and walk to class.

Sasori would've never guess it was her first kiss.

He also would've never guessed she tasted like caramel and vanilla. He _liked _caramel and vanilla.

He sighed, and thought, _I better not have a crush on her. Damn. With my luck, we'll be married next week. Fuck humor, my life sucks! _Sasori groaned.

* * *

**A/N: What'd ya' think? I don't know... Anyway, hope ya' like! I'm making Deidara act and dress like my ex! He was real nice, and we only broke up 'cause he had to move, and we lost contact. I'm also making Sasori have the same piercings as my old step-dad for some reason. Idk why... okay, enough rambling, have a nice day, and bye! :***


	5. Everybody Talks

**Dancing In The Rain**

Chapter 4: Everybody Talks- Neon Trees

...  
_It started with a whisper,  
__And that was when I kissed her,  
__And then she made my lips hurt,  
__I can't even chitchat,  
__Take my to your love shack  
..._

The trio made it to lunch before the rumors started. But, honestly, what'd they _expect _from a bunch of gossip hungry teenagers, after witnessing them have a grope-fest on the campus yard? Well... That's what Deidara said.

"We did _not _have a 'grope-fest', you brat!" Yelled a _very _angry Sasori. _He_ didn't do anything, it was that incompetent _fool_ that pushed him onto Hinata! "Yeah, yeah, whatever you tell yourself to sleep better at night," Said the blonde, when a mischievous grin spread across his face, "Molester, un."

"THAT'S IT, YOUR A DEAD MAN, DEIDARA, A _DEAD MAN_!" Screeched the Scorpio, as he, for the seventy-third time that day, lunged at him. "Sasori, Deidara, stop." A rather calm ginger-headed man ordered, a pretty woman with blue hair beside him, walking up to the pair. "He started it (un)!" They both called, in fear of getting caught, pointing at each other, standing straight.

"Shut up." "Yes, Leader-sama." They whined. "Ah, who's this?" Asked the blue haired woman. "I-I'm Hinata," Hinata said shyly. She sure was meeting a lot of new people today. "I'm Konan, and this is Pein. It's nice to meet you." Hinata smiled at the new couple. "It's nice t-to meet you, too," Konan couldn't help but smile, the girl seemed nice.

"L-look, Sasori, I-um, I have to go talk to my friends real quick. I don't h-have many classes with them, I'll be right back, o-okay?" Asked Hinata, not wanting to worry her friends.

"Yeah, sure." Came Sasori's cool response. And, with that, she was off to find Ino, Tenten, and Temari.

When she entered the cafeteria, however, things didn't go as planned. Boys looked at her with eyes she had never seen before, some of them sad. Girls where whispering about her, as well. Something about "boyfriend", and "Akatsuki". Wasn't that some gang, or something? Oh, well.

Hinata held her head high, though she still had no self-esteem. All this whispering, gossiping, and weird looks from dudes weren't helping, either.

She got to Temari, who had a large smirk placed on her pretty face, when the dirty-blonde haired girl asked, "So, who's your new boyfriend? Sasori, right? And why were you going to second base in front of the whole school, Hina-chan?"

Oh shit.

* * *

**A/N:! Now to start my next to plot bunnies-gone-stories! Ones adopted, and the other I made up. I didn't get much plot from the adopted one, however, 'cause there weren't many chapters. But, it ruled, and got discontinued, so I took it (with permission, of course). Yeah, and I know it's super-duper short. I had no inspiration what-so-ever for this chapter. So sorry! Bye, now!**


End file.
